Football Match, Bleach Generation
by Minami Tsubaki
Summary: Karena tim Soul Society kekurangan pemain, Yama-jii berusaha mencari penggantinya begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Pada akhirnya Ichigo berhasil memaksa Tatsuki yang tidak berdosa untuk terlibat.  # Kelanjutan dari pertandingan sepak bola versi Bleach, update!
1. Beginning

Sebelum besok saiia masuk sekolah, saiia mempersembahkan Fic aneh binti gaje ini untuk readers. Multi-chap pula. Aih.. aih.. author rajin banget yak. *digosok setrikaan*

Fic ini dibuat untuk menyambut tahun baru *sumpah gak nyambung banget* artinya season baru untuk _Premier Leagu. __Uuwoooo..._

_Enjoy._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer : **Hak kepemilikan menyatakan bahwa **Bleach** punya Om **Tite** sampai dia ikhlas menikahi saiia. *didamprat*

**Warning : **Ada AU, OOC mungkin, typo nyelip terus don't like don't readlah.

.

.

* * *

**Beginning**

**.**

Siapa bilang pertarungan antara Soul Society vs Hueco Mundo telah usai? Pertarungan itu masih berlanjut, hingga sekarang. Kedua belah pihak masih menyimpan dendam kesumat, para Esapda yang telah wafat (?) kini bangkit dari kubur ingin melancarkan balas dendamnya. Tousen tidak ikutan karena sedang terapi, Gin ditemukan, Aizen berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara. Penghuni Las Noches tersebut sebelumnya melakukan rapat tentang observasi para Espada di dunia manusia tapi dikacaukan author yang sekarang keadaannya mengenaskan setelah dikenain cero. Untungnya author punya 9 ekor kayak Kyu*bi makanya author bisa bertahan dan sekarang duduk di depan kompi. Nah, abaikan saja saiia, tak usah heran dengan kalimat aneh tadi readers.

_Back to story_. Aizen yang berinisiatif menantang kembali Soul Society dan merebut kembali Hougyouku mengirim surat tantangan dan undangan hajatan sebagai bentuk rasa syukur berkumpulnya kembali penghuni Las Noches.

"Kirim undangan dan surat tantangan ini ke Soul Society atas nama Soutaichou pakai pos kilat," perintah Aizen kepada quatro Espada Ulquiorra seraya menyerahkan dua buah amplop. "Mengerti Aizen-sama," jawab Ulquiorra lalu ber-sonido ke kantor pos terdekat.

Sekali lagi jangan heran readers, jangan dibuat pusing tentang letaknya kantor pos itu yang jelas Ulquiorra pergi merantau mencari 'kantor pos terdekat' yang diketik Author. Alhasil perlu dua bulan untuk Ulquiorra menemukan 'kantor pos terdekat'. Wajahnya lusuh, bajunya compang-camping dengan kasar disodorkannya dua amplop nista yang sedari tad- bukan 2 bulan dia pegang. "Soul Society, untuk Soutaichou pakai pos kilat," katanya tanpa basa-basi dan menghilang dari hadapan pegawai 'kantor pos terdekat' yang terbengong-bengong memandang kepergian Ulquiorra tanpa membayar biaya perangko dan pengiriman sepeser pun.

Kalau readers punya _ability_ sonido dan cero yang bisa ditembakkan tentu belanja dan mengirimkan barang menjadi mudah dan menyenangkan bukan? Dan ide ini bisa menyebabkan kemunduran di sisi _business_, moral dan etika.

Pegawai 'kantor pos terdekat' tersebut hanya bisa pasrah tak bisa menolak ataupun mengabaikan permintaan Ulquiorra. Kenapa? Karena dia rutin membaca serial **Bleach **tiap minggunya dia tahu siapa Ulquiorra dan tak mau nasibnya hanya 'tinggal nama' kalau berani melawan keinginan quatro Espada. Yang bisa dilakukan pegawai 'kantor pos terdekat' itu hanyalah menyelidiki secermat-cermatnya alamat yang ditorehkan oleh Aizen di pinggir atas sebelah kanan amplop. "Alamat apaan nih?" teriak pegawai 'kantor pos terdekat' itu frustasi. Dia pun sesegera mencari bantuan kepada dukun setempat dan sempat pula ia bersemedi untuk menemukan jawaban dari kuis riang gembira 'Di Mana Letak Soul Society?' yang diberikan Author.

Akhirnya ketahuan kalau pegawai 'kantor pos terdekat' itu tidak membaca detail manga Bleach. Buktinya dia enggak tahu letak Soul Society. Perlu diketahui Author sebenarnya tahu di mana Soul Society tapi enggan ke sana. Jawabannya hanya ada satu... MATI! Cukup jelas bukan?

Takut kelamaan, dengan bantuan Kisuke kedua amplop tersebut sampai dengan selamat ke tujuan. Author tak cukup tega membuat pegawai 'kantor pos terdekat' itu mati muda. Author mempertemukan pegawai 'kantor pos terdekat' dan kisuke dalam pertemuan yang mengharukan, dia langsung sujud syukur. Sekiranya 3 bulan yang dibutuhkan agar amplop nista tersebut berhasil dikirim. Perjuangan pegawai 'kantor pos terdekat' tidaklah mudah. Artinya baru 8 paragraf tapi sudah menghabiskan waktu 5 bulan untuk Author mengetik Fic ini.

Seperti biasa jangan dipertanyakan readers. *readers: siapa juga yang nanya?*

* * *

**Soul Society**

Sasakibe Choujirou sedang menikmati teh paginya dengan damai sampai munculnya dua buah amplop nista yang melayang di udara. Tanpa dosa amplop tersebut nemplok di atas cangkir teh dan kepala Sasakibe. Diraihnya amplop nista itu dengan sebal kemudian mengamati bagian depannya, "Kepada Soutaichou, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Dari Aizen Sousuke," Sasakibe heran bagaimana bisa Aizen mengirim surat lewat pos? Bukan heran karena pengirimnya Aizen. Berita tentang kaburnya Aizen dari penjara memang sudah ia dengar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadinya Sasakibe tidak kaget, dia justru lebih memikirkan metode pengiriman amplop nista itu.

Masih dalam keadaan tanda tanya besar dia membalikan salah satu amplopnya. Di balik amplop tersebut ada catatan kecil dari si pengirimin. _"Ditunggu balasannya Yama-jii, GECE!"_ Sasakibe mendengus aneh, kini matanya tertuju ke bagian bawah amlpop terdapat ceplakan bibir berwarna merah.

Sekarang Sasakibe benar-benar bergidik ngeri, dia pun langsung ber-shunpo menuju kantor Soutaichou.

DAKK... DAKK... DAAKK...

Kurang asem, cari mati nih si Sasakibe bukan ketuk pintu malah gedor pintu. Pintunya Soutaichou pula!

"Soutaichou keadaan darurat! Siaga 1, siaga 1. Ini gaswat sesuatu yang mengerikan dikirim untuk anda," jerit Sasakibe panik.

"Masuklah Sasakibe," suruh Soutaichou. Sasakibe pun masuk dengan tergesa-gesa belum sempat ia berbicara perkataannya sudah dipotong Soutaichou, "Sebelum kau berbicara, aku ingin memberitahu kalau gajimu bulan depan kupotong karena berani menggedor pintu kayu jatiku."

Tuh, bener khan apa kata author. Masih untung gajimu yang dipotong coba kepala? Author peringatkan untuk tidak macam-macam pada barang-barang Soutaichou termasuk pintu, jendela, ubin, sikat gigi dan segala hal lainnya jika kalian tidak mau berakhir di tiang gantungan Soukyouku.

_Back to keyboard_, author mulai ngetik lagi Fic ini.

Sasakibe yang sedang merana karena gajinya dipotong menyerahkan dengan lesu dua buah amplop yang satu berwarna hitam legam dan satunya lagi berwarna pink cerah.

Soutaichou mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Saya tidak tahu apa tepatnya kedua benda itu yang jelas asalnya dari Hueco Mundo, Aizen Sousuke yang mengirimnya," jelas Sasakibe.

"Karena ini dari Aizen makanya kau berteriak panik?" tanya Soutaichou sarkastis.

"Bukan itu Soutaichou, coba lihat dibalik bagian belakang bawah amplop itu."

Yamamoto membalikkan salah satu amplopnya. Ada cap bibir merah di bawahnya...

"Terbukti Aizen tidak hanya memiliki sisi jahat tapi juga sisi kewanitaan," ucap Sasakibe membuat Soutaichou merinding, dia langsung melemparkan kedua amplop nista tersebut dengan seluruh reiatsunya.

Lemparannya sukses menembus dinding. Mengerikan.

"Apa sebenarnya isi amplop itu? Jangan-jangan undangan makan malam. Cih, tak sudi aku." Praduga Soutaichou jelas salah besar.

"Saya tidak tahu Soutaichou. Saya belum membukanya lagipula itu ditunjukkan untuk anda."

Dihantui rasa penasaran Soutaichou memungut dua benda yang tadi dia lempar. Takut dengan 'sisi kewanitaan' Aizen dia memutuskan terlebih dahulu membaca surat yang beramplop hitan legam.

Sraaak...

Kakek berjenggot itu pun merobek amplopnya dan membaca dengan lantang isi surat yang ada di dalamnya.

_Dear Yamamoto Genryuusai_

_Aku tidak terima. Tidak terima! Pertarungan kita belum selesai aku belum mati artinya aku belum kalah. Gak rela, pokoknya gak RELA! Lagian kau licik memakai bantuan Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku minta pertarungan ulang. Kutantang kau pakai kutang dengan Hougyouku sebagai taruhannya._

_Seperti yang kau tahu aku sudah bebas dari penjara. Aku telah merencanakan semuanya. Tanggal 2 Desember adalah hari pertarungannya. Kuberi kau waktu 5 bulan untuk menentukan lokasi pertarungan. Aku dan pasukanku sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan. Kali ini kita bertarung secara sehat. Jika kau menolak aku tidak jamin kota Karakura akan masih berbentuk lagi. _

_Sekian._

_Salam manis untukmu yang agak manis dari aku yang kian manis._

_Aizen Sousuke_

Tangan soutaichou bergetar hebat usai membaca surat itu, dia terjatuh dari posisi berdirinya. Terduduk miris di lantai. Bukan.. bukan karena Aizen dan antek-anteknya telah kembali dan menantangnya tapi lebih karena Aizen sekarang telah menyebrang ke jalan yang salah. Kekalahannya menjadikan Aizen sedikit demi sedikit ber-_resurrection_ jadi AGAK banci! *dirajam Aijen FC*

Tangannya lalu beralih ke surat satunya lagi, yang beramplop pink cerah. Isi suratnya singkat.

_Dear all staff Gotei 13_

_Kami mengadakan hajatan kecil-kecilan dalam rangka syukuran berkumpulnya kembali para Espada. Kuharap kalian semua datang merayakannya. Jangan lupa bawa kado! Acaranya berlangsung pada:_

_ Hari : Selasa_

_ Tanggal : XX-XX-XXXX *disensor demi kedamaian bumi*_

_ Tempat : Las Noches, Hueco Mundo_

_Tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu._

_Aizen and the gank_

Soutaichou makin panik, walau hatinya sedikit lega karena isinya bukan ajakan untuk makan malam bersama. Waktunya pun sudah lewat.

"Ba-bagaimana ini soutaichou? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sasakibe tak kalah panik.

"Kirimkan pesan darurat kepada seluruh taichou melalui _hell butterfly_, ada rapat mendadak. Aku harus membahas masalah ini bersama para taichou lainnya," perintah Soutaichou yang masih _shock, _"Segera, jangan lupa dengan pos kilat," lanjutnya.

"Ha-hai.."

Tentunya dengan pos kilat, entah kenapa author sangat suka memakai kata 'pos kilat'... Lagi?

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan taichou Gotei 13, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang memakan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk mengirim surat. Soalnya kalau author persulit juga pengiriman informasi lewat _hell butterfly_, ini Fic enggak bakal kelar-kelar.

"Jadi begitulah cerita sebenarnya," kata Soutaichou dihadapan seluruh taichou Gotei 13, "Apa pendapat kalian?" tanyanya.

Semuanya tersentak kaget apalagi bagian opini Soutaichou tentang 'sisi kewanitaan' Aizen.

"Mau tidak mau kita harus menjawab tantangan Aizen," seru salah seorang kapten bertubuh pendek, Soifon. *digaplok Soifon*

"Memang benar, tidak ada cara selain itu. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku ingin menghindarkan kontak adu fisik dengan mereka. Kita semua tahu kekuatan Aizen dan Espada tidak bisa diremehkan. Kita sudah dibuat repot olehnya. Juga risiko hancurnya medan yang akan kita jadikan tempat berperang," kata Soutaichou bijak.

"Masalah lokasi pertempuran bukankah masih ada Fake Karakura dan Hueco Mundo?" ujar Komamura memberi saran.

Soutaichou mendesah, "Fake Karakura benar-benar sudah hancur akibat pertarungan yang dulu, tak layak di jadikan medan pertempuran terlalu banyak puing-puing reruntuhan nanti kalau kita kesandung bagaimana? Kita juga tidak bisa memakai Hueco Mundo, tempat itu menguntungkan bagi mereka."

Kesunyian menyerang ruang rapat itu. Tidak ada yang bicara, gak tahu author yang salah ketik atau gimana kayaknya para taichou sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian tidak memperhatikan ucapanku?" tegur Soutaichou.

Sembilan taichou itu terlonjak kaget, dengan sigap menyembunyikan poselnya. Jangan salah Byakuya dan Kenpachi juga ikut-ikutan. "Ada apa dengan ponsel kalian," tanya Soutaichou curiga.

"A-aa-anu i-inii..." jawab Toushirou tergagap, bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Byakuya angkat bicara, "Sebenarnya taichou kami tidak terlalu peduli dengan tantangan Aizen," jelas Baykuya.

"APPUUUA?," teriak Soutaichou sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Para taichou serempak menutup hidung mereka menghindari bau yang diakibatkan dari tindakan Soutaichou barusan.

"Kurang dihajar kalian ini, penjahat kelas hiu melarikan diri, menantang kita dan mengancam satu kota lalu kalian tidak peduli, heh?" kakek tua itu benar-benar meledak beruntung tidak sampai menyebabkan ledakan seperti bom Bali. Jika tidak Soul Society tinggal sejarah.

"Tenanglah Soutaichou ini ada alasannya, kami semua terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pertandingan sepak bola di _real world_," Kyouraku mencoba menjelaskan, "Lagi seru nih, _leg_ kedua dari Final Piala A*F. Sayang kalau dilewatkan. Kami sedang menyaksikan pertandingannya lewat ponsel."

Kehidupan para Shinigami sudah tambah modern. Hebat... hebat...

"Cepak apa?" tanya Soutaichou sambil mengorek-ngorek telingannya. Pendengarannya mulai terganggu rupanya. Maklum faktor umur.

Haah, Soutaichou kuper masa sepak bola aja gak tahu. Gak update nih. *dikuliti Soutaichou*

"Sepak bola, pertandingan memperebutkan satu bola kulit. Awalnya saya tidak tertarik tapi setelah melihat pemain bernama Ir*a* Ba*hd*m saya jadi kesemsem dan berminat pada bola. Ternyata seru juga, saya jadi ingin bermain," jawab Soifon ngiler membayangkan muka Ir*a* Ba*hd*m.

Tiba-tiba ada kembang api menyala terang di atas kepala yonbantai taichou, "Benar juga '_bertarung secara sehat' _, itu yang tadi diucapkan oleh Aizen bukan?"

Semua mengangguk

Unohana tersenyum misterius, "Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak menjawab tantangan Aizen dengan bertanding sepak bola? Tidak akan berisiko mengancam manusia atau merusak suatu tempat, karena sepak bola punya peraturan yang mengekang mereka dan kita tentunya untuk berbuat aneh-aneh. Lagipula Aizen tidak menjelaskan detail pertarungannya. Lebih baik kita ajukan syarat, pertarungan diganti menjadi pertandingan sepak bola. Bagaimana?" tawar Unohana.

Mendadak wajah semua orang di ruangan itu menjadi sumringah kecuali satu orang. Alis putihnya bertautan satu sama lain menunjukan kalau dia masih heran. "Kalian mengerti cara memainkannya?" Soutaichou bertanya.

"Kurang lebih, tapi kami belum pernah memainkannya yang jelas pertandingan ini terdiri dari 2 _team_ yang beranggotakan 11 orang. Semua pemain menjadi ganas jika melihat bola. Mereka mengejar bahkan memperebutkannya sampai berdarah-darah. Entah terbuat dari apa benda bulat itu, seperti benda berharga tapi ditendang-tendang, " jawab Ukitake sekenanya. Semua mengiyakan.

Selusin kecuali satu, taichou Gotei 13 dilanda demam 'Gila Bola', tapi sayang mereka masih belum mengerti sepak bola itu sendiri. Ironis.

"Kalian saja masih belum terlalu mengerti. Malu donk kita yang mengajak mereka main bola tetapi kita sendiri gak mengerti. Apalagi tanggal tantangannya tanggal 2 Desember berarti lusa. Bisa apa kita dengan waktu sesempit ini?"

Semua menunduk diam mendengar perkataan Soutaichou, tidak lupa sesekali melirik ponselnya karena pertandingan Final Piala A*F memasuki babak kedua. Sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton pertandingan Byakuya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu... Naluri kejeniusannya bangkit, Byakuya mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Dia pun berkata, "Kenapa kita tidak meminta bantuan Kurosaki Ichigo? Dia manusia pasti lebih tahu tentang sepak bola. Sekaligus kita bisa _private_ kilat berlatih bermain bola."

"Brilliant!," seru Soutaichou, "Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?" Karena kau lola. *dicincang Yama-jii*

"Sebelumnya Soutaichou kita membutuhkan satu stadion untuk tempat pertandingan," Kenpachi mengingatkan.

"Soal itu serahkan padaku. Aku akan membuat Fake GBK dari Indonesia. Aku akan menaruhnya di tempat yang luas dan jauuuh dari manusia. Jadi takkan ada manusia yang akan terlibat. Aku akan mempersiapkannya," saran Mayuri.

"Baiklah, seluruh taichou kecuali Unohana taichou dan Kurotsuchi taichou pergi ke _real world_ temui Kurosaki Ichigo dan katakan maksud dan tujuan kita. Unohana taichou bantu aku mengirim balasan surat untuk Aizen," titah Soutaichou. "Pakai pos kilat," lanjutnya.

"Hai!"

* * *

Sementara itu di **Hueco Mundo**...

"Aizen-sama ada surat balasan dari Soul Society," kata seorang penjaga Las Noches.

Unohana pintar, dia tidak memakai jasa pegawai 'kantor pos terdekat' kalau sampai iya, author gak tahu harus nulis apa lagi di Fic ini karena kehabisan ide.

Aizen mengambil surat yang ditunjukan untuknya dan menyuruh penjaga itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Dibacanya surat itu dengan seksama.

_Dear Aizen Sousuke _

_Aku dan taichou lainnya menerima tantanganmu. Hanya saja kami mau asalkan kau bersedia mengikuti keinginan kami. Kami ingin bertanding sepak bola sebagai gantinya pertarungan. Seperti kau tahu bertarung hanya merugikan kedua belah pihak karena akan melukai satu sama lain. Jadi kami memilih bertanding sepak bola. Siapa pun yang menang akan mendapatkan Hougyouku. Siapkan team-mu yang beranggotakan 11 pemain. Lokasinya kami yang sediakan kau tinggal mengikuti peta buatan Kurotsuchi taichou yang akan dikirim besok._

_Oh iya satu lagi, kami tidak bisa datang ke hajatanmu. Salahmu sendiri, kau pasti pakai pos biasa saat mengirim undangan. Undangannya baru kuterima hari ini. Dan aku tidak punya kado._

_Salam_

_Yamamoto Genryuusai_

_P.S : Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki terutama kau._

Aizen tersenyum penuh arti, "Kuterima tantanganmu Soutaichou apapun itu," dia pun meremas kertas itu menjadi bulat tak beraturan, "Siapa juga yang tertarik sama kakek tua sepertimu, aku masih suka daun muda," sungutnya kesal, "_Hadou no_sanjuu ichi, _Shakkahou!" _

_Blaarr... Kertas itu pun menjadi debu._

_Amp__uun, kenapa chara di sini sangat tidak kertasiawi sih dalam memperlakukan kertas tak berdosa. Pertama dilempar dengan segenap reiatsu sekarang dibakar pakai hadou. Tidak tahu apa kertas itu berasal dari pohon? Pohon-pohon itu di tebang terlebih dahulu yang bisa menyebabkan __global warming__... bla..bla..bla..bala-bala..._

_Readers pasti jenuh denger ceramah author dengan sangat terpaksa author memotong adegan tersebut._

"Ada masalah Aizen-sama?" tanya Gin yang ternyata ada di balik kegelapan dinding.

"Gue yakin sudah menyuruh Ulquiorra memakai pos kilat," desah Aizen.

Tidak. Ini pertanda buruk. Author udah mulai memakai bahasa gue-loe. Artinya Fic ini berada di ambang kehancuran.

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah... Gin, kita ditantang balik untuk bertanding sepak bola untuk memperebutkan Hougyouku."

"Begitu, sesuai dengan keinginanmu kita melawan Soul Society kembali. Sebaiknya kita bersiap..."

"Tapi ada satu masalah..."

"Apa?" tanya Gin yang sediikiiit membuka matanya. Amat sedikit menurut author.

"Sepak Bola itu apa?"

Gin kembali mengatupkan kedua matanya. Dia juga tidak tahu apa itu sepak bola.

Cih, dasar norak! Bisa pegel tangan gue kalau harus ngejelasin tentang bola sama mereka. Oleh karena itu author membuat satu keputusan.

Sebuah buku setebal 15 cm terjatuh dari langit-langit Las Noches, menimpa kepala jenius Aizen dengan keras. Aizen mengusap kepalanya yang sekarang kebodohannya + 1 akibat tertimpa buku. Diambilnya buku tersebut lalu membaca judulnya, "Sepak Bola Dan Aturannya, _created by_ Minami Tsubaki."

Author sungguh baik hati memberikan tutorial gratis untuk aizen dkk. Tidak bayar tanpa pajak sepeser pun! Tirulah perbuatan baik author ini readers.

Hati Aizen menjadi berbunga-bunga dan matanya berbinar-binar, "Ini dia yang kita butuhkan Gin. Ayo segera kita dalami isi buku ini dan mendiskusikannya bersama para Espada.

"Hai, Aizen-taichou," Jawab Gin. Mereka berdua pun menghilang dalam kesesatan.

* * *

_In the __**Real World**_

"Jadi.. kalian meminta bantuanku untuk mengajari tentang sepak bola?" Kurosaki Ichigo memandang bingung ke arah tamu-tamu dunia lain yang mendadak bertamu ke rumahnya. Sekarang kamarnya penuh sesak karena kedatangan tamu yang berjumlah ganjil 7 orang. Apalagi kehadiran Komamura menambah sempit ruangan yang sudah sempit itu. *ditendang Ichi feat Komamura*

Readers mungkin heran, bagaimana bisa Ichigo ngobrol sama Shinigami lagi. Anggaplah demi estetika cerita Fic ini Ichigo telah mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya dan berkumpul lagi dengan Rukia. Sekian. _Back to_ kamar Ichigo.

"Benar, ini perintah Soutaichou kami memerlukan tenaga dan pikiranmu untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini," jelas Toushirou. "Melawan Aizen dan mempertahankan Hougyouku agar tidak jatuh ke tangannya. Tapi kenapa sepak bola?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Karena lagi nge-trend banget di _real world_ tau gak sih loe," ucap Soifon yang mulai menjurus ke OOC-annya.

"Oke.. oke.. gue bakal melatih kalian. Ingat gue gak akan segan-segan terhadap seorang taichou sekalipun. Semuanya harus mengikuti perkataan gue," ancam Ichigo.

Jangan ikut-ikutan Soifon, Ichigo! Jangan pake bahasa gaul, nanti dikira author orang yang plin-plan dan blo'on. *readers: lha, emang kenyataannya begitu*

"Gue juga ikutan!" teriak seorang gadis mungil dari dalam lemari Ichigo dan menyeruak keluar. Dialah Rukia. Terus kenapa loe juga niru-niru dua chara yang udah OOC? *author pun sudah mulai ikut-ikutan*

Ichigo terperangah, lupa kalau ada Rukia di dalam lemari. Ichigo belum mengeluarkannya sedari pagi kalau sampai Byakuya melihat adik semata wayangnya disimpen di lemari lalu kehabisan napas... Ichigo akan kehilangan satu nyawanya. Sama seperti author, Ichigo punya lebih dari satu nyawa. Kenapa? Untuk memainkan peran di Fic author dibutuhkan lebih dari satu nyawa. Syarat dan ketentuan sudah tercantum di surat kontrak.

"Rukia mau apa loe ikutan main bola?" tanya Ichigo. "Gue juga pengen donk nyundul bola kayak di tipi-tipi seperti Gonza*le*," jawab Rukia.

"Haaah..." hela Ichigo menghembuskan napas berat, _"Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat,"_ batin Ichigo. "Sebaiknya kita bersiap sekarang, tidak ada waktu lagi. Dan kenapa adikku bisa berada di lemarimu Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya sinis.

"Ii-iitu, ehm... Di-dia sedang me-melakukan penelitian dalam kegelapan," jawab Ichigo asal. Byakuya menoleh ke arah Rukia, "Benarkah itu Rukia?" matanya yang tajam menyiratkan kalau dia bisa mendeteksi kebohongan.

"Be-benar Nii-sama," ujar Rukia tergagap.

"Baiklah kita mulai latihannya, benar apa kata Byakuya waktunya tinggal sedikit. Minna, mari berangkat ke lapangan!" ajak Ichigo bersemangat. Dia tidak mau melawan Byakuya sekarang.

"Yossh..."

Apakah mereka tidak tahu bencana apa yang sudah disiapkan author dalam pertandingan bola mendatang? Mereka masih kekeuh rupanya. Lihat saja nanti. Keekekekkekk *Devil's Hiruma mode : ON*

.

.

.

Dan Fic ini resmi bersambung.

* * *

**After the Scene**

**.**

Author : "Ada 14 chara ditambah 2 chara tak dikenal, sakti juga gue bisa memainkan 16 chara." *bangga*

Ichigo : *getok kepala author pake codet* "Apaan? Itu juga satu chara rata-rata cuma dapet kesempatan sekali buat ngomong."

Author : "Loe kira gampang apeh?" *emosi*

Ichigo : "Cepet akhiri kolom ini, sebelum 16 orang itu dateng. Loe mau diajak ngobrol 16 orang? Nanti malahan kolom ini lebih panjang dari pada Fic loe."

Author : "Wassalam..." *gak pake nasi-basi*

Ichigo : *takjub*

.

* * *

**Author****'s Note**

.

Hemm... lagi-lagi Fic gaje saiia nongol. Kalau readers mau tahu, ide ini saiia dapatkan waktu lagi nyuci baju. Saiia sungguh berterima kasih sama mesin cuci saiia karena getarannya saiia jadi dapet ide.

Eniwei di setiap Fic, untuk nama jurus atau nama kelompok saiia lebih suka pake istilah Jepang. Enggak tahu kenapa, padahal saiia sendiri gak ngerti bahasa Jepang. *dijpret karet*

Minna kalo ada istilah Jepang yang salah kasih tahu saiia yak, *senyum pepsodent*.

Oh iya, pengenya saiia make stadion old Trafford cuma kekurangan biaya, akhirnya make GBK itu juga dibuat fake-nya. SS enggak mau berurusan sama aparat kepolisian Indo.

Saiia juga minta saran nih sama readers. Apa readers punya ide untuk nama-nama pemain yang akan berlenggang di pertandingan bola nanti? Team SS dan Team HM. Saiia sih udah kebayang squad-nya tapi kali aja readers punya ide yang lebih gila lagi. Kalau mau readers juga boleh menyertakan posisinya, misalnya Ichigo jadi penjaga gawang dsb. Terutama Team HM soalnya Espada ada 9 kurang 2 lagi.

Akhir kata.

'Readers yang baik adalah readers yang meninggalkan sesuatu untuk authornya... misalnya **Review**.' *copas dari forum tetangga* *dibantai readers*

Kritik? Saran? Flame? Roti? Martabak? Untuk author? Boleh...


	2. Kick Off

Rukia : "Loe telat banget update, kenapa?"

Author : "Kompi gue si Millen, sakit lagi gara-gara gue gak sengaja ngapus _file system_-nya." *nangis di pundak Rukia* "Tau gak sih loe, gue menderita banget si Millen jadi begitu. Mana tugas menumpuk. Data gue yang di C: ilang semua. Gue udah coba bawa ke dokter. Tapi malah gue diusir keluar."

Rukia : "Gila!"

* * *

**Spesial thank's to**

**Reiji Mitsurugi**

**ayano646cweety**

**Kurosaki Mitsuki**

**Rie-yukikaze**

**And you all!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Bosen ngasih disclaimer, udah jelas **Bleach** punya om **Tite Kubo**.

**Warning : **Agak **AU**? Iya. **OOC**? Iya. Masih ada **typo**? Iya. Terus **don't like don't readlah**.

.

.

* * *

**Kick Off**

Dalam menghadapi _hollow_ mulai dari tingkatan _menos grande_, _gillan_, _ajudas_, _arrancar_, hingga _espada_ masih bisa diatasi _taichou_ _Gotei_ 13 walaupun dengan bersusah payah. Tapi sekarang keadaannya kontras sekali, para _taichou_ itu sama sekali tidak berkutik menghadapi benda bulat yang bergulir. Bola…

Sebuah bola vs 7 _taichou_ _Gotei_ 13 dan satu _shinigami_. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan!

Gampang saja, sebenarnya mereka cuma kerepotan karena dilarang menggunakan tangan untuk membawa bola, tidak boleh mencekal lawan, segala hal yang berkaitan dengan _kidou_, _shunpou_, _hakuda_, dll tidak boleh digunakan. Yang biasanya mereka gunakan saat melawan _hollow_.

Tentu saja, kalian kan hanya menggiring, mengejar dan menendang bola. Untuk apa semua kemampuan itu?

Sebagai seorang pelatih, Ichigo menginginkan agar para _taichou_ itu bisa beradaptasi dan mengenal secara keseluruhan pertandingan sepak bola.

Niat yang baik, sekaligus menyusahkan.

"Haaah… haaahh…"

Satu.. dua.. empat… bukan, sembilan makhluk aneh tergeletak pasrah tak berdaya di tengah lapangan. Mereka tidur terlentang di atas rumput nan hijau, berjejer rapi bak ikan sarden yang sedang dijemur di bawah teriknya matahari.

Ichigo mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, raut wajahnya menampakkan kelelahan yang luar biasa. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggang, kaus yang dikenakannya sudah lengket karena keringat, kepalanya sedikit dia tundukkan mencoba mengatur nafas. Mengumpulkan kembali sisa-sisa nyawanya.

Jangan mati Ichigo! Author doakan agar kau selamat. Stok nyawa makin menipis sedangkan ini baru awal cerita. Perjuanganmu masih panjang nak!

"Kalian ini menyusahkan. Mengaku seorang _taichou_ tapi mengejar bola saja tidak becus," cibir Ichigo.

Seorang _taichou_ berambut putih menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke atas, menggapai-gapai udara kosong. Mengisyaratkan kalau ia ingin bicara, "Ini pertama kalinya bagi kami tahu. Biasanya kami mengejar _hollow_ dan rezeki bukan berlari-larian mengejar bola, tidak boleh pakai _shunpou_ lagi," kata Toushirou berusaha membela diri, harkat dan 'martabak' _taichou Gotei_ 13.

Sebentar, untuk mengetik kalimat barusan author sampai berpikir keras. Memangnya jadi _taichou_ itu digaji gak sih? Biarlah..

"Ck, apa jadinya kalau kau tiba-tiba muncul di depan gawang? Pertandingan bola seperti itu tidak seru," balas Ichigo.

Di pinggir lapangan, _taichou_ _hachibanta_i mencoba mengutarakan pendapat. "Bukankah lawan kita para _espada_? Mereka juga pasti akan menggunakan _sonido_. Lebih baik kita juga menggunakan _shunpou_ untuk mengimbanginya," ucap Kyouraku sok tahu.

Memang sok tahu. Mana mungkin author membiarkan kalian memakai _abillity_ langkah kilat?

Bagaimana bisa author menceritakan jalannya pertandingan kalau para pemainnya bergerak lebih cepat dari pada ketikan author.

Kurosaki '_sensei_' menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Dalam kecepatan, _espada_ sedikit lebih unggul dari kita. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai mereka memakai _sonido_. _Soutaichou_ tidaklah bodoh, dia pasti sudah berbuat sesuatu untuk mengatasi hal tersebut," jelasnya.

Semuanya berusaha mencerna perkataan Ichigo dan akhirnya mereka manggut-manggut setuju. Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya sekali lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lapangan berumput.

**JDUK**

"Arrrgh.." erang Ichigo kesakitan. Lalu dia meraba punggungnya yang seperti tertancap benda tumpul. Dilihatnya ada sebuah batu.

Oh, maaf Ichigo. Tadi author enggak sengaja ngelempar batu ke arah situ. Iseng aja sambil ngetik lempar batu. Kalau lagi gak iseng biasanya sih lempar kulkas.

Dengan muka yang memberengut Ichigo melemparkan batu tersebut ke sembarang tempat. Yang anehnya tepat mendarat di kepala author.

Balas dendam nih ceritanya?

"Haah," desah Ichigo. Setelah tidak sengaja terkena batu author, Ichigo merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Kedua lengannya dia silangkan di bawah kepala untuk dijadikan bantalan. Pikirannya kembali terfokus ke pertandingan sepak bola nanti. Sekarang Ichigo—tepatnya tim_ Soul Society_—mendapat masalah.

Kekurangan pemain.

Ichigo baru saja mendapat kabar dari _soutaichou_ kalau Unohana _taichou_ dan Kurotsuchi _taichou_ tidak bisa ikut bertanding sepak bola. Unohana lebih memilih menjadi paramedis sedangkan Mayuri sibuk sama _progress_-nya membuat _fake_ GBK. Ditambah Ukitake dan _soutaichou_ sendiri mengundurkan diri. Satu karena encok kronis satunya lagi BBB (baruk-batuk berdarah).

Semestinya sebagai _soutaichou_, Yama-jii tidak boleh mundur dari pertandingan tetapi begitu mengetahui pemain bola diharuskan berlari selama 45 menit, dengan hormat _soutaichou_ mengibarkan bendera putih pertanda menyerah. Encoknya lebih dahsyat dari pada satu tembakan _cero_.

Sama halnya dengan Ukitake, jika kondisi kesehatan yang seperti itu bisa-bisa dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Bukannya mati sebagai pahlawan malah mati karena main bola.

Artinya tim_ Soul Society_ kehilangan empat pemain. Sisanya tujuh orang, Toushirou, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Soifon, Komamura, Kyouraku ditambah Rukia yang ingin ikut secara memaksa.

Ichigo sempat heran juga. Tadinya dia sama sekali tidak berniat memasukan Rukia ke tim_ Soul Society_. Tapi ternyata selama latihan berlangsung, justru Rukialah yang menguasai teknik bermain bola dengan baik. Gerakannya cepat—tanpa shunpo—dan gesit, lihai menggiring bola, saat menendang bola tembakannya keras dan tepat sasaran ke arah gawang.

Membingungkan. Belajar dari mana dia?

Makanya Ichigo, jangan suka meremehkan kemampuan seseorang yang suka ngutang dan numpang hidup di rumah orang lain.

Di tengah kebingungannya, Ichigo mendengar ada suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Kurosaki-kuun..."

Ichigo mendongak untuk melihat si pemanggil, dilihatnya Inoue melambaikan tangan dan Tatsuki bersamanya. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju tempat Ichigo berbaring.

"Inoue dan Tatsuki. Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Ichigo sambil berdiri.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini bersama mereka?" tanya Tatsuki balik kemudian menunjuk ke arah para _taichou_ yang sedang bergelimpangan di lapangan.

Tatsuki bisa melihat _shinigami_? Itu biasa. Tapi bukan karena para _taichou_ memakai _gigai_. Mereka masih dalam kondisi _pure shinigami_. Akan jadi masalah besar bila author memaksa mereka memakai _gigai_. Bayangkan readers, bentuk _gigai_ macam apa yang akan dipakai Komamura. Apakah sama seperti wujudnya yaitu beruang madu? Jikalau benar akan terjadi kehebohan di seantero _Karakura_ karena diduga salah satu beruang madu yang dilestarikan kabur dari penangkarannya.

Cukup dibayangkan readers tak perlu sampai direalisasikan ke kehidupan nyata. Alangkah baiknya kita kembali ke _story_.

Baru saja Ichigo mau membuka mulut, dirinya dihantam ilham yang entah-dari-mana-asalnya membuat dia jejingkrak kesetanan. Tapi tidak menyebabkan kesurupan.

"Tatsuki!" jerit Ichigo tertahan, dipegangnya kedua bahu Tatsuki lalu menggucangkannya secara brutal, "Maukah kau membantuku? Aku tahu kau pasti menyanggupinya. Hanya kau yang bisa," desaknya.

"Aa-apa yang—"

**Krrieet**

Auhor tunda dulu percakapan Ichigo dan Tatsuki. Silahkan readers alihkan pandangan ke arah jam 12. Ada apa di jam 12? Gak ada apa-apa kok. Sekali lagi, iseng! *hobi author*

Persis di hadapan Ichigo, Tatsuki dan Inoue, pintu _senkaimon_—gerbang penghubung antara dunia manusia dan _Soul Society_—terbuka. Dari kepulan asap *sfx* muncul tiga bayangan hitam yang mencurigakan.

Tidak lain tidak bukan sesosok bayangan itu ialah chara tertua sepanjang sejarah cerita author, Yamamoto Genyruusai bersama dua chara lainnya Renji dan Rangiku. Kalau disingkat jadinya YRR. -Author kehabisan bahan lawakan.

Yama-jii sedikit terbatuk gara-gara sfx buatan author, dengan lebaynya dia berdehem kemudian menggeret Renji dan Rangiku ke hadapan Ichigo.

"Ini dua pemain sisanya, hanya mereka yang berhasil kutemukan di sudut-sudut terdalam dan terpencil _Seireitei_. _Fukutaichou_ lainnya berhasil melarikan diri sesaat setelah aku bermaksud mencari pemain pengganti," tutur _soutaichou_.

Ichigo melihat korban _soutaichou_ bermuka lesu. Mereka gagal dalam aksi penyelamatan diri. Apakah karena lawannya _espada_ para _fukutaichou_ berniat kabur? Salah. Justru mereka senang dengan adanya pertandingan ini, para _taichou_ tidak ada di tempat dan mereka jadi bebas tugas. Sayangnya dua orang ini tertangkap Yama-jii. Padahal sekarang di _Soul Society_ ada pesta besar-besaran menyambut 'Hari Tanpa Ada Taichou Usil' yang sangat langka terjadi. Nanti kalau udah selesai berceloteh di Fic ini, boleh author ikutan?

_Back to monitor_.

"Aku juga sudah mendapatkan satu pemain lagi," kata Ichigo diikuti lirikan maut ke arah Tatsuki. "Berarti kita masih membutuhkan satu orang lagi."

Tatsuki yang merasakan firasat buruk akan keberlangsungan hidupnya, diam-diam meraih tangan Inoue untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun naas, Renji menyadarinya lalu dia menghadang Tatsuki dengan tatapan sesama-korban-diem-aja-deh-loe.

"Cih," dengus Tatsuki kesal pada Renji yang SKSD Palapa (sok kenal sok deket padahal gak tahu apa-apa).

Secara teknis di cerita Bleach sesungguhnya, Tatsuki dan Renji belum saling berkenalan, walaupun di FFn sudah banyak Fic pair RenTatsu. Anggaplah mereka berdua belum saling mengenal untuk menjadikan bahan humor author berguna.

Dan penyelamatan diri bagian kedua: gagal juga.

Di lain pihak Ichigo dan Yama-jii sama sekali tidak menggubris kejadian antara Tatsuki dan Renji. Perhatian Yama-jii masih terfokus ke Ichigo, sebelah alisnya terangkat menanggapi _statement_ Ichigo barusan. "Apa maksudmu masih kurang satu orang lagi? Jumlah pemain sudah pas 11 orang termasuk kau," kata _soutaichou_ sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan mulai berdugem.

Pasti ini pengaruh lagu yang disetel author di win*mp.

"Hee, aku ikut bermain juga?"

_Soutaichou_ masih berdugem.

Tidak hanya disewa sebagai pelatih, Ichigo juga ber-_romusha_ menjadi pemain sepak bola.

"Kalau begitu aku minta gajiku dinaikkan," pinta Ichigo.

Anggukan soutaichou terhenti, "Berapa nomor rekeningmu?" tantangnya.

Ichigo nyengir kuda nil, sembari membuka dompet dan menghitung untung-rugi memakai rumus neraca.

Author gak sangka Ichigo punya bakat menjadi seorang akuntan. Dapet ilmu dari mana?

Selesai bertransaksi, Yama-jii pulang kembali ke asalnya guna mempersiapkan segala hal yang berkaitan untuk pertandingan sepak bola besok. Sedangkan Ichigo berbalik lalu manatap horor ketiga mangsanya kecuali Inoue, "_Well_, Saudara-saudara selamat datang di pelatihan Kurosaki. Detik ini juga aku adalah pelatih yang harus kalian hormati. Bagi Tatsuki aku tahu kau masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu sekalian latihan. Tadinya aku ingin menyuruh Inoue untuk pulang tapi kalau dipikir-pikir siapa tahu kau bisa jadi penyemangat saat latihan nanti. Bagaimana Inoue?"

Inoue pun mengangguk setuju tanpa tahu apa-apa _'Kayaknya bakalan seru,'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, tiga menit lagi waktu istirahat yang kuberikan akan segera berakhir. Sebaiknya kalian pemanasan terlebih dahulu kemudian bergabung bersama para _taichou_ lainnya ke tengah lapangan," kata Ichigo memerintah.

Tatsuki, Renji dan Rangiku hanya bisa pasrah menuruti kemauan Ichigo. Lebih baik daripada kau akan dilempar bata sama author.

Readers, daripada membaca mereka berlatih marilah kita berpindah lokasi menuju ke negeri seberang. Tempat di mana di chapter sebelumnya author meninggalkan sebuah buku panduan untuk penghuni tempat tersebut.

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo

* * *

**_

Aizen Sousuke memijat-mijat keningnya yang sudah pening. Sepasang koyo tertempel di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya berkutat dengan buku panduan pemberian author. Gin yang sedari tadi menemani Aizen mulai merasa khawatir kejiwaan tuannya terganggu.

"Aizen _Taichou_, sebaiknya anda beristirahat dulu sejenak dan makan indo*mi*. Anda terlihat kelelahan," saran Gin.

"Tidak bisa Gin," jawab Aizen, "Aku masih belum mengerti maksud dari buku ini. Sudah kucoba menggunakan rumus limit, integral, trigonometri bahkan majas untuk memecahkan bahasa yang dipakai si pengarang buku. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menerjemahkannya."

Lah? Masa sih? Sampai segitunya buat baca tulisan author. Jangan-jangan sewaktu bikin itu buku, rumus matematika buat contekan author keselip lagi.

Karena penasaran dengan isi buku itu, Gin menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Aizen membacanya. Diamatinya lembar per lembar, halaman demi halaman, manis dan asemnya buku tersebut. Tanpa harus membuka lebar matanya Gin tahu permasalahan yang dihadapi Aizen.

"Kukira tak perlu memakai rumus untuk membacanya Aizen _Taichou_, semestinya anda memakai kacamata."

Aizen mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Sesungguhnya buku ini ditulis memakai bahasa normal hanya saja tulisannya abstrak. Jadi Anda memerlukan kacamata infra merah kalau mau membacanya," terang Gin.

Kampret...

Kesekian kalinya rahasia author dibeberkan para chara Bleach.

**Set**

Reiatsu ini...

"Mereka sudah datang Aizen _Taichou_," kata Gin dengan seringai khasnya.

Aizen menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu masuk. Dilihatnya kesepuluh _espada_ secara berurutan dan dramatis memasuki ruang rapat dan segera menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Kesepuluh _espada_ itu ialah, Yammy Rialgo, Coyote Starrk *kyaa*, Barragan Luicenbarn, Tia Harribel, Ulquiorra Schiffer *kyaa _again_*, Nnoitra Jugra, Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez, Zommari Leroux, Szayel Aporro Granz, Aaroniero Arruruerie dan Author...

Yang terakhir itu bercanda, cuma sensasi. Author belum jadi _espada_ karena belum punya Sertifikat Kelakuan Baik (?).

Pemimpin _Hueco Mundo_ itu berdiri dari duduknya. Kedua tangannya dibentangkan lebar, "Selamat datang _Espada_-ku yang manis, terima kasih atas kehadirannya," sapa Aizen sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan kembali duduk. "Aku tak perlu berpanjang lebar karena Gin sudah menyampaikan informasi dariku kepada kalian. Seperti yang kalian ketahui untuk mendapatkan kembali _Hougyouku_ kita harus mengalahkan _Soutaichou_ beserta anak buahnya dalam pertandingan sepak bola," jelas Aizen.

Para _espada_ masih diam mendengarkan perkataan Aizen. "Yang kita butuhkan adalah kemampuan dan pengetahuan bermain bola. Aku sudah mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk, sayangnya diperlukan kacamata infra merah untuk membaca petunjuknya. Kita tidak bisa mengatur strategi kalau begini terus," curhat Aizen memberitahukan inti permasalahannya.

_Octava espada_, Szayel—si ilmuwan sarap—mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajukan diri, "Biarkan aku yang mencobanya Aizen-sama."

"Silahkan."

Szayel menangkap buku setebal 15 cm yang dilemparkan Aizen kepadanya.

**Hup**

Secepat kilat Szayel membuka buku buatan author kemudian dia memicingkan matanya yang tertuju pada buku. Secara ajaib muncul sinar kemerahan keluar dari dua bola matanya. Syazel telah menemukan teknik baru dalam dunia perhollowan, jurus mata laser!

"Hem," dengus Syazel, "Aku sudah menangkap inti dari isi buku ini. Silahkan Aizen-sama mengatur strategi. Bila ada pertanyaan boleh bertanya padaku."

"Bisa kau jelaskan secara singkat agar kami mengerti Syazel," kata Bang Baraggan datar.

Syazel melirik sebentar Aizen, dilihatnya Aizen hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mudahnya sepak bola adalah permainan bola besar, dimainkan oleh dua tim, masing-masing beranggotakan 11 orang yang bertarung memasukan bola ke gawang lawan. Tim mana yang mencetak gol terbanyak dialah pemenangnya," tutur Syazel.

"Kalau begitu salah satu antara aku dan Gin akan bermain karena jumlah anggota yang diperlukan cuma 11 orang," kata Aizen. "Berhubung persediaan gel rambutku habis, Gin sebaiknya kau masuk ke tim. Aku tak mau rambutku berantakan tertiup angin," sambung Aizen sekenanya.

Hoo, senga sekali kau Aizen. Author bakar seluruh gel rambut yang ada di muka bumi ini baru tahu rasa loe.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Gin terpaksa menuruti keinginan Aizen. Gin hanya terdiam pasrah membiarkan seluruh angannya untuk bisa cuti menghilang begitu saja.

"Hooahh... haruskah kita melakukannya? Merepotkan sekali," ucap Starrk acuh tak acuh kemudian beranjak mengambil posisi tidur.

"Aizen-sama," Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez kini angkat bicara, "Apakah Kurosaki juga akan bertanding?"

"Entahlah Grimmjow, tapi menurut prediksiku kemungkinan benar terjadi."

"Ini semakin menarik," kata Grimmjow sarkastis.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, rombongan para _shinigam_i dan _hollow_ telah sampai di stadion _fake_ GBK—entah dimana—hanya Mayuri yang tahu. Euforia dan antusiasme tergambar jelas dari wajah mereka. Author menyebutnya NORAK!

Yah, namanya juga pertama kali mereka nonton pertandingan bola secara _live_. Tapi kenapa author bilang norak? Jelas saja coba readers lihat. *readers: gimana caranya ngeliat?*

Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki pakaian mereka—asumsikan _hollow_ pakai baju, silahkan berimajinasi—tak luput dari aksesoris heboh berwarna-warni. Bahkan ada yang menyengaja mencorat-coret mukanya dengan cat tembok untungnya mereka tidak nekat memakai oli. Mereka juga disenjatai—selain zanpakutou—balon keplak-keplok (itu loh balon panjang biasanya ada di pertandingan bulu tangkis. Kalau dipukul bunyinya keplak-keplok. Auhtor enggak tahu namanya). Tak ketinggalan bermacam spanduk pun mereka bawa. Tulisannya juga beragam, seperti;

_Soul Souciety Selalu di Depan_

_Aizen, I'm Lovin You_

_Barragan Rajanya Hollow 4 Tak_

_Ayo dukung Soul Souciety dijamin deh gak bakal rugi_

_Sekali Merdeka Tetap Merdeka_ dsb.

Author menduga slogan tersebut meniru dari iklan tv. Jangan ditiru! Bisa-bisa readers tersangkut kasus pencemaran nama baik iklan.

* * *

Sebelum memasuki stadion, di pintu masuk, _fukutaichou nibantai_, Omaeda Marechiyou ditugaskan author menjaga pintu neraka. . err, maksudnya pintu masuk stadion. Saat gerombolan _shinigami_ dan _hollow_ datang, tiba-tiba Omaeda berdiri menghalangi dengan tangan kiri memegang gegetsuburi dan tangan kanan menenteng seplastik _potato chips_.

Kata mama kalau makan harus pakai tangan kanan.

Penting gitu author kasih tahu hal barusan? Lanjut.

"Kalau kalian ingin menonton pertandingan, belilah tiket terlebih dahulu," hadang Omaeda seraya menunjuk ke arah loket yang di kaca depannya terpampang kertas daftar harga tiket dalam satuan Rupiah.

* * *

Tiket Pertandingan Sepak Bola Antara _Soul Society_ vs _Hueco Mundo_

Rp. 12.300,-

Yang ikhlas : Rp. 12.500,-

Yang baik : Rp. 15.000,-

Yang kaya : Rp. 30.000,-

Yang homo : Gratis

* * *

Setelah melihat daftar harga, mendadak semua yang ada di situ mengikuti aliran homoisme. Baik _shinigami_ atau _hollow_, laki-laki ataupun perempuan, bagaimanapun caranya pokoknya semua jadi homo demi mendapat tiket gratis.

Gak modal!

Bailklah, kita lupakan pengantrian tiket yang bisa berujung kematian itu. Kita lihat kondisi dalam stadion saja.

* * *

_Fake_ GBK dibuat semirip mungkin seperti aslinya. Deretan kursi penonton yang bertingkat mengelilingi lapangan hijau di tengahnya. Hamparan rumput membentang luas dibingkai garis putih di sekeliling lapangan. Stadion berkapasitas 130.000 orang itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terisi. Di tribune sebelah kanan sarat akan _shinigami_ sebaliknya di tribune kiri dipenuhi para _hollow_. Pedagang-pedagang asongan mulai menjajahkan dagangannya.

Dari mana datangnya pedagang itu?

Satu layar LED berukuran xxx inch terpampang megah di sudut lapangan, menampilkan berbagai macam sponsor dan iklan produk. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Mayuri sudah berada di lapangan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak memamerkan stadion ciptaannya.

"Hahahhahahh, gue jenius! Gue memang jenius bisa membuat satu stadion sepak bola dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari dan hasilnya sama persis seperti aslinya. Gue ilmuwan ajaib!"

Iya, iya.. author tahu loe jenius Mayuri.

Sedangkan putri semata wayang Mayuri sekaligus asistennya, Nemu diam terpaku melihat tingkah laku kurang waras ayahnya.

Nemu, bisa bantu author menyingkirkan ayahmu keluar dari lapangan? Soalnya pertandingan mau dimulai.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, Nemu meraih kursi penonton yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_ lalu melemparkannya tepat ke kepala Mayuri.

"Wahahhaha, gue jenius, stylish, modis, pinter lagi dan—"

**BLETAK**

Dalam sekejap Mayuri jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dan pingsan. Nemu pun menyeret ayahnya keluar lapangan.

_Good job_!

* * *

Riuh rendah suara penonton bergema di seluruh stadion. Teriakan yel-yel penyemangat hidup bergaung ke mana-mana hingga terdengar keluar di _speaker_ komputer author.

Kok bisa? Lupakan.

Di kubu Soul Society ada tim _cheerleaders_ yang terdiri dari beberapa anggota. Ah, ada Inoue di sana, dia bener-bener mengikuti saran Ichigo. Inoue ditemani _shinigami_ wanita lain yang namanya tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu di sini.

Tidak mau kalah, secepat mungkin Aizen menelepon ke Hueco Mundo lalu menyuruh bawahannya untuk membawa grup lawak, Nel, Dondonchaka dan Pesche biar jadi tim _cheerleaders Hueco Mundo_. Tak terlalu banyak wanita di _Hueco Mundo_ pelawak pun jadi.

* * *

Seusai pemanasan ringan, kedua tim, _Soul Society_ maupun _Hueco Mundo_ tengah bersiap. Di sebelah kiri lapangan dimulai dari penjaga gawang. Komamura sebagai kiper tim _Soul Society_ bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, melakukan lagi pemanasan kecil-kecilan. Di depannya bersiap empat orang pemain belakang yaitu Byakuya, Kenpachi, Rangiku dan Kyouraku, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Byakuya diam dengan mata tertutup, Kenpachi ketawa gaje, Rangiku main hape dan Kyouraku sempet-sempetnya tidur berdiri. Di posisi gelandang di tempati oleh Rukia dan Tatsuki dimana dia satu-satunya manusia normal.

Eh, Ichigo diitung manusia gak normal lho. Dia kan campuran manusia, shinigami dan hollow. Padahal lebih enak lagi kalau dicampur gula.

Untuk menjaga pertahanan di pinggir lapangan, di sayap kiri Soifon sudah bersiaga ditemani Renji pada posisi sayap kanan. Terakhir dua pemain sisanya, Toushirou dan sang kapten tim a.k.a Ichigo diserahi tugas menjadi penyerang. Dengan formasi 4-4-2, tim Soul Society sudah siap menyerang dan membendung serangan dari tim _Hueco Mundo_.

Di lain pihak, tim _Hueco Mundo_ yang berada di sebelah kanan lapangan juga sudah siap dengan formasi 4-5-1. Ulquiorra bertransformasi menjadi penjaga gawang, bagian depan gawang dijaga ketat oleh Starrk, Baraggan, Zommari dan Aaroniero. Posisi sayap kiri diisi Yammy, sebelahnya yaitu sayap kanan ditempati Nnoitra. Tia, Syazel dan Gin jadi pemain gelandang. Sedangkan Grimmjow menjadi pemain penyerang seorang diri.

Pada situasi yang ramai itu Ichigo sempat melihat Grimmjow menatapnya penuh hawa nafsu. Maksudnya Grimmjow pengen cepat-cepat berantem sama Ichigo gitu. Dan Ichigo juga mendengar gema tawa Kenpachi dari belakangnya.

"HAHHAHAH, ini menarik! Sungguh menarik bisa melawan semua Espada. Gue jadi semakin bersemangat. Biar gue lawan semua yang ada di sini. Sayang sekali kita berada di tim yang sama ya eh, Ichigo."

Karena shock, dari pori-pori tubuh Ichigo mengalir keringat dingin begitu mendengar perkataan Kenpachi. Rukia yang melihat dari kejauhan khawatir akan keadaan Ichigo. Dia pun sesegera melakukan kontak batin tentunya bersamaan adegan tatap-tatapan dengan Ichigo.

"_Ichigo, loe kenapa kok gugup banget?"_

"_...Rukia loe bawa dompet yang tadi gue titipin?"_

"_Emangnya buat apa?"_

"_Gue perlu asuransi."

* * *

_

Ukitake setelah sebelumnya mengundurkan diri dari pertandingan kini menjelma menjadi wasit pertandingan. Dia mengistruksikan kepada kedua kapten tim untuk mengundi siapa yang berhak telebih dahulu melakukan _kick offI_.

"Silahkan Ichigo-kun dan Ichimaru maju ke depan untuk suit," kata Ukitake.

Ichigo dan Ichimaru pun maju, mereka bertemu dan saling bersalaman tidak lupa bercipika-cipiki. Dan, hup.. suit!

Yep, Ichigo menang telak karena mengeluarkan jempol sedangkan Gin memakai kelingking.

Yaelah gitu doang menang telak.

Setelah kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Ukitake bersiap-siap meniup peluit pertandingan. Terlebih dahulu dia melirik ke arah tempat _soutaichou_ duduk di kursi V3IP (_Very Very Very Important Person_) bersanding bersama Aizen di sebelahnya.

Tumben mereka duduk barengan, bahkan sempet main catur tadi sambil nungguin dimulainya pertandingan. Biarlah mereka berdua akur, seribu tahun sekali ini.

Kembali ke tempat V3IP, _soutaichou_ hanya mengangguk sama halnya dengan Aizen artinya pertandingan boleh dimulai.

Sedikit tentang peraturan pertandingan sepak bola ini, baik tim _Soul Society_ dan tim _Hueco Mundo_ diperbolehkan membawa _zanpakutou_ akan tetapi dilarang dipergunakan untuk melukai lawan secara langsung atau frontal. _Sonido_ dan _shunpou_ tidak boleh dipakai!

* * *

Satu peluit pramuka berwarna merah _made in_ author sudah berada di genggaman Ukitake si wasit pertandingan. Ukitake menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap meniup peluit dan...

"Uhuk..."

TBC-nya kambuh.

"UHUUK... UHUUK..."

Masih belum dimulai, Ukitake taichou masih sibuk dengan batuknya.

"OHOOK... OHOOK..."

Suara batuknya sudah berubah tapi peluit tanda mulainya pertandingan masih belum dibunyikan.

"UHOK... UHOK..." kali ini kombinasi.

**GEDEEBUUM!**

Ukitake taichou ambruk, dia pingsan sebelum sempat meniup peluit. Pertandingan belum dimulai satu orang wasit telah tumbang.

Sebagai paramedis, Unohana taichou segera mengambil tindakan.

"Ketua kelompok 7 Yamada Hanatarou, cepat ambikan tandu berukuran 'L' bersama anggota yang lain! Isane segera siapkan peralatan pertolongan pertama pada BBB, jangan lupa siapkan teh dan kue beras. Kita harus mengobati Ukitake taichou sebelum terlambat."

Selagi kau bicara Unohana taichou, nafas Ukitake semakin memendek. Dan sedikit komentar dari author, jika ingin melakukan pengobatan untuk apa teh dan kue berasnya?

Unohana taichou berserta pasukannya menggotong korban pertama yaitu Ukitake taichou dengan tandu. Haru dan duka mengiringi kepergian Ukitake yang sedang menuju ruang perawatan. Readers, mari kita tundukkan kepala dan mulai mengheningkan cipta. Telah gugur satu taichou Gotei 13...

Lumayanlah ngurangin biaya pembayaran aktor.

Sekarang, siapa yang bakal memimpin jalannya pertandingan?

* * *

"Baiklah ini giliranku," ucap seorang wanita berkulit hitam dari balik kegelapan, mata emasnya memancar penuh kelicikan.

"Itu Yoruichi-san!" seru Soifon, padahal Yoruichi belum menampakkan wujudnya. Memang sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Yoruichi, indra pencium dan penglihatan Soifon jadi lebih kuat berkali-kali lipat. Hidungnya masih bergerak mengendus-endus hawa Yoruichi.

Inilah dia Shunshin Yoruichi, muncul secara tiba-tiba di tengah lapangan lengkap dengan peralatan tempurnya. Sebuah peluit, berbagai macam kartu berwarna di sakunya, topi dan pakaian lengkap wasit.

Para pemain dan penonton hanya bisa mengganga melihat kedatangan Yoruichi yang begitu eksotis. Sebab kemunculannya bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin, menyebabkan beberapa dari penonton dikerok karena masuk angin.

Yoruichi berdehem sekilas sebelum mulai berbicara, "Atas pertimbangan dewan _central_ 46, aku telah ditunjuk sebagai wasit pengganti Ukitake _taichou_. Setelah sebelumnya menerima pelatihan wasit ekspress. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, begini-begini aku cepat belajar dan berpengalaman. Tidak ada masalah bukan," jelas Yoruichi memakai TOA agar terdengar jelas ke seluruh penjuru stadion.

Masalahnya adalah itu artinya author tetap harus membayar satu aktor lagi. Yang kemarin aja tagihan listrik belum dibayar! Pusing mikirin utang. *readers: derita loe!*

Kapten tim Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo berjalan mendekati Yourichi untuk bertanya, "Yoruichi-san, kenapa loe melibatkan diri di pertandingan ini?"

Jelmaan kucing hitam jadi-jadian itu sempat terkikik mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, "Kudengar pembayaran pemain di sini lumayan, gue tertarik. Jaman sedang susah harga cabe masih mahal, tidak ada salahnya mencari uang tambahan."

Ichigo menyeringai senang begitu mengetahui dia mempunyai teman yang satu pemikiran dengannya.

Mata duitan!

Ngomong-ngomong author udah pakai bahasa gue-loe, secara gak sadar. Udahlah ikhlaskan saja.

* * *

Nah, lebih baik sekarang mulai pertandingannya. Kedua tim sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Penonton dari tadi gelisah, geli-geli basah karena pertandingan tak kunjung dimulai. Para _cheerleaders_ juga sudah bersorak-sorak heboh mendukung timnya. Wasit baru, menempelkan peluit di mulutnya. Dan author memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kecapean.

Prriiitt...

**DUUAAR! **

Ada petasan ternyata di peluit Yoruichi, entah siapa yang naro.

Itulah tandanya, dibarengi bertambah kelamnya Yoruichi, _kick off_ dari tim _Soul Society_ selaku tuan rumah. Toushirou memulai _kick off_-nya dengan menggulirkan bola ke samping Ichigo. Ichigo yang menerima bola langsung mengambil ancang-ancang, di depannya Grimmjow juga bersiap menghadang.

Pertandingan sepak bola _Soul Society_ vs _Hueco Mundo_, babak pertama dimulai!

.

.

.

Dengan kekuatan bulan, author menyatakan Fic ini masih **berlanjut**...

* * *

.

.

**After The Scene**

Author : "Mayuri, loe kenapa gak ikut main bola?"

Mayuri : "Yang bener aja, loe mau _make up_ gue luntur, heh? "

Author : "Gak. Ampun. Mengerikan." *sungkem*

Mayuri : "_Good_.. _good_..."

* * *

**Auhtor's Note**

Karena repiu kemarin gak ada yang mengajukan atau mengusulkan pemainnya maka terpaksa saya make susunan pemain buatan saya sendiri.

Udah telat update, saya juga sadar chap ini humornya kurang dan garing ***plak***

*ngeliat fic sendiri* Jayus banget ne cerita.

Btw, ini adalah chap terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Anggaplah kompensasi dari keterlambatan update cerita.

Oh, udah baca Bleach chap 436? Ada Rukia! Rukia! Biar satu panel juga, akhirnya tu bocah nongol juga! *sarap*

Seneng banget saya ngeliat Ichigo nampak menderita inget Rukia, kayak nyesel gimanaa gitu. Hhhohoho...

So, what happen aya naon in the next chapter?

'Readers yang baik adalah readers yang meninggalkan sesuatu untuk authornya... misalnya **Review**.' *copas dari forum tetangga* *dibantai readers*


End file.
